Tom's School Days 2 - Test Troubles
by henry.hboen
Summary: The second in the series. The first test rolls around, and Tom can't concentrate thanks to a bully.


Tom stepped foot into the school, feeling a lot more confident than he usually is. This is because he feels ready for the first test of the year, which is on simple math. He continued walking, ignoring the many annoyed faces watching him walk by, until he met up with the two girls.

"There's my precious kitty!" Cindy-Lou gushed, going over for a hug.

"So, do you feel ready for the math test?" Mary-Lou asked him.

Tom nodded.

"So do we! I dear say that the studying will pay off. It'll be a hoot!"

The bell rang.

"Well, let's go!" Cindy-Lou exclaimed. "It's test time."

=== AT CLASS ===

The classroom of cats and dogs all waited for their teacher to arrive with the test papers. Everyone chatted amongst each other.

"It sure is a good thing the test is first." Cindy-Lou said to a neighboring feline.

He responds with "Yeah yeah, just don't disturb me.", making her pout.

Just then, the teacher, a grumpy bulldog, bursts in with the pile of tests. As he hands them out, he leaves a lasting impact on the students:

"Now, listen here, kids! If any of you fail this simple test, you'll all be sorry..." He eyes Tom. "'Specially you!"

=== A FEW MINUTES LATER ===

The students wrote their tests, using all the knowledge they have. Tom was especially focused, that was until...

*SPLAT*

A spitball hit the kitten in the back of the head. Still trying to focus on his paper, Tom decided to ignore it. This only resulted in more spitballs slamming into him, with the last one blasting him out of his seat with a thud. The others, minus Mary-Lou and Cindy-Lou, laughed at this, before resuming to their work.

"Psst." Mary whispered, inching over to Cindy. "Looks like our Tom needs our help."

"But who do you think it could be? All of the other students are blunt meanies."

"Well, then let's try alerting a few of them. Got some large erasers?"

"Over 100, actually."

Cindy takes out some of them, while Mary takes out a slingshot. She packs the load and aims for her desired target. Firstly, she sets her sights on a female cocker spaniel who's eating her test paper. Mary fires and strikes her target.

"Ow! Hey, just so you know, I still hate you two!" she called, before getting knocked out by the student in front of her.

"Guess it wasn't her." Cindy sighed.

"Don't give up just yet. I have a few more suspects." Mary said.

She was interrupted by a rather unflattering sound: a whoopee cushion, thrown in Tom's direction, making it seem like he farted. Almost everyone in the class gave Tom a look of annoyance, one even said "Shut up, idiot.", before resuming again.

"Look in the direction the whoopee cushion was thrown!" Cindy quipped. They both looked at the window area, where they saw a weiner dog, also with crumpled and ripped paper, but acting more suspiciously. He looks at his peers and, confident he's unnoticed, takes out a straw and shoves the paper (a part of his test) in it. He proceeds to inhale to blow, before being hit straight in the nose with an eraser, knocking him to the floor.

"Bullseye!" Mary cheered.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"That dog was spitballing our friend AND violating his test!"

"WHAAAAAT!?" He hunched over to the dog and grabbed him. "Meet me after class!"

Cindy and Mary gave each other a small fist-bump. They were glad to see Tom back to doing his test in peace. They then proceeded to finish their tests up.

=== THE NEXT DAY ===

Having gotten their tests back, the trio walked out from third period and discussed their grades.

"I've passed mine!" Cindy beamed.

"So did I." Mary added.

"How about you, Tommy?" Cindy asked of him. The cat held out his test revealing he, too, has passed.

"Amazing!" Mary-Lou praised. "You even got the one question only you could answer right: "Are you a famous Hanna-Barbera character?"

"And we got rid of that spitballer. He's transfered, after having some rounds with the principal." Cindy said.

Tom hugged them both, making them go "Awwwww."

"Now, let's celebrate our passing with a victory lunch!" Mary announced. "On forward!"

They marched to the cafeteria, all smiles. 


End file.
